Path of Fatal Lightning
by The Night Lord
Summary: Brand new storyline, changed relationships, edited and rewritten. Jin, hoping to gain answers from Kazuya about his mother, enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, only to discover more than he expected. JinJulia. FINISHED
1. 1: Jin

**This is the first of new chapters for a brand new Path of Fatal Lightning. The storyline has changed, relationships have changed and a twist is involved. Hope you enjoy. Read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Ogre

The despicable creature returns, stronger than last time. This battle will be tough. Following the conclusion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, I had heard that my mother was alive somewhere in Nepal. I went to find her, but I was attacked and knocked unconscious. Then I heard she was in an ancient ruin. But all I found there was Ogre. Somehow, he had survived our last fight and came to this ruin. We fought and he fled. Now I was going to finish him. But he transformed into a greater and powerful creature

"I will end this, I swear," I said, clenching my fist

"Why won't you die, Jin Kazama?"

"As much as I'd like to, I won't, not for your pleasure"

Ogre roared, spreading his wings

"I will consume your essence and make your soul mine!"

"Then come and fight me. See if you can achieve that"

"Die, Jin Kazama"

"Come on!"

We fought. Ogre tried everything, breathing huge jets of fire, causing small whirlwinds to strike me from beneath or tripping me up with his tail and then trying to pound me as I fell. But I stood strong. I dodged his attacks, blocked his strikes and unleashed my fury upon him. He roared in pain, but I continued my attack, not letting up at all. Once his bones were broken and his blood was spilt, I stepped back. Ogre was lying on the ground, struggling to stand up. I breathed heavily, blood on my fists and chest. Ogre growled and got to his feet. I growled in anger. The Devil was trying to rise up inside of me, take over me, but I mustered all my willpower and forced the Devil away from my mind. I continued to fight Ogre on my own. With a final blow, I defeated my nemesis. Ogre screamed in pain and fell to his knees, before burning up and fading away, just like he did two years ago. But this time, I knew he was dead for sure. Permanently. Once he was gone, I forced the Devil back deep inside myself. He went reluctantly. I had more control over him. I found my way out of the ruin and was confronted by a group of JACK-5s. Anger flooded my veins. The Devil was eager for another fight, hoping to invade my mind again. But as I fought against him, a light washed over me, calming my mind. The Devil's power faded from my mind. The first JACK lunged at me, swinging his massive steel fist. I ducked and slammed my fist into his chin, shattering his jaw and throwing him into the air. Wings unfolded from my back, as the other JACKs came at me. I spread my wings and took off into the sky, flying away to safety. I had won against the Devil. He no longer threatened my mind. I had found some calming peace at last

My mother was out there, I'm sure of it. I want to find her and I will. I need answers and there's only one person who can give them to me: Kazuya Mishima, my father. He's the only person who can help me now, but I don't know where he is

I may not have found my mother, but I have found redemption. But more questions remain. So now I will have to find my father if I want the answers to find my mother

Let the journey begin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. 2: Kazuya and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

I had failed again!

Again!

Although I had achieved part of my plan by defeating Heihachi, I had failed to take back the Zaibatsu. I had failed to retrieve the other half of my gene from Jin

I had fought my grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, a great man who I haven't seen since I was at least fifteen. I had won the fight, but Devil took over and killed the defeated man. He knew that Jinpachi wasn't possessed by the Devil Gene. No, my grandfather had Ogre blood in his veins and Ogre is Devil's sworn enemy. But still, I was furious at Devil for killing one of the only two people who have cared about me. But now, both people are gone and I am left with nothing. Even my own son hates me. It's not something I can get over

True I wasn't there when he was growing up. True I gave him the Devil Gene, which is something he resents me for. But does he constantly have to hate me?

I have never done anything wrong with my family and they all hate me! Heihachi threw me off a cliff when I was five and Jin has hated me for the last two and a half years. There might be a couple of other people out there, but I'm not so sure. I haven't made any attempt to make any contact with them. So when I met them, I don't know what to say or how I'll go about it. They don't know me, but I know them. And I want to talk to them, see how they're going, but I can't. Not yet anyway

I was taking some time out in an apartment when the newspaper came through. Usually I just skim through it and toss it in the bin. But the front page caught my attention. It was interesting, as it brought back memories from six years ago. And it was happening again: Baek Doo So had disappeared. According to his pupil, Hwoarang, a female fighter had appeared at their dojo and challenged them. Hwoarang was knocked unconscious and when he woke up, his master had disappeared and the dojo was a complete wreck

A female fighter?

Could it be?

No, it wouldn't be. And yet, I couldn't shake off this feeling. There was something else amongst them. It was a repeat of Ogre's rampage. Baek was also one of those who were attacked. Including someone I cared about…

Did I care about her?

Maybe during that intense fight I did and even now I still do. It's crazy, since I don't know what has become of her, but this report was telling me something else

It might not be her, but I don't know. Only one person can tell me

I'll have to start with Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

"Leave me alone, I'm fine!"

"But please sir, you have to rest"

"I said I'm fine! Now, let me go"

"Sir, you are not fine. You still have some injuries that will take time to heal. You must rest"

"And I said I don't need any rest"

I turned my back on the nurse and headed out of the room. Once I stepped into the hallway, I groaned in pain, clutching at my waist. I had received a large cut there from the fighting chick and I tell you, I'm not pleased about it. Apart from that, I had also received several bruises and my left arm was bandaged and in a sling. Apparently I have a fractured ulna bone and a few broken fingers. I am not a happy person. That fighter is a bitch! And to top it off, my master has disappeared again. Again! This is not good at all! I don't know if I should be happy or not, but I seriously hope Baek is not dead

I looked back and saw that the nurse had given up. Thank God for that. She was starting to irritate me too. I turned a corner and saw someone that made me stop right then and there. She was seated across from the reception desk, her long, blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders. She wore a white dress that went down to her, oh god, sexy thighs. Oh, she's got nice legs. Also, she wore white boots with red trim and white gloves. I swallowed and walked over to her and sat down

"Hi"

She looked at me and smiled

"Hello"

She spoke with a beautiful French accent. Mamma mia

"How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, uh, what about you?"

I looked at my sling and smiled at her

"Ah, it's nothing, really. So, what's your name?"

"Lili"

Her bright blue eyes lit up when she spoke. I smiled

"I'm Hwoarang"

"Were you the one in the paper who was attacked by a female fighter?"

"Yeah, that was me, as you can tell"

"Hm, I know. So, how long have you been here?"

"Only a day"

"Only a day? Wow, you must heal up pretty good"

"Yeah, oh yeah, injuries don't matter much to me. You can beat me up real good, but I'll come right back at you the next day"

"You're a fighter, right?"

"Yeah"

Lili leaned closer to me. I smiled

"So am I"

My eyes widened. I laughed and looked at her

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I fight alright. I like the thrill of flooring my opponents"

"Hm, so I guess you want to challenge me?"

"That and maybe more"

I cocked an eyebrow

"Alright then, well, when you want to fight, just let me know"

"Fine. You got a cell phone?"

I took it out and show it to her

"Okay then"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. 3: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I entered the deserted temple. It was about 300 years old and it was falling apart badly. Ever since I defeated Ogre, I had been searching for Kazuya, hoping to get some answers from him. But so far, I've had no luck. Then I picked up a lead he was walking somewhere in the forest near Yatsushira. But once I got to the forest, he was gone. I continued my search, until I came across the temple. Hoping he would be inside, I headed in, only to find he wasn't there at all

"Who are you?" spoke a female voice

I spun around and saw a young, blonde-haired girl walking towards me. She had spoken with a French accent

"I am Jin Kazama. Who are you?"

"My name is Lili. Have you seen Hwoarang?"

"No, I haven't, but I know him. He considers himself to be my greatest rival, the idiot"

"So, you're a fighter, too?" she smiled

"Yes"

"Well, maybe you've got yourself another rival. You look tough, so maybe this will be fun"

"What?"

I saw her fist swinging towards my face and ducked just in time. I weaved back and raised my fists, as Lili spun and kicked at my head. I dodged her again. She got into a stance, as I did the same

"You're obsessed with fighting?"

"No, not really. Fighting gives me thrills that I never experience with anything else"

"Take up dancing. That looks like all you can do"

"Why you!"

She lunged at me and punched high. I blocked her and swung my fist, but missed. She had ducked under my arm. And before I could react, she had delivered a powerful kick to my jaw. I was thrown back and smashed through a wall, bounced along the ground a few times and came to a rest. I wiped my mouth, removing some blood, as Lili walked over

"You're not as tough as you look"

I got to my feet and lunged, swinging my right fist at her head, but I missed

"_Shit, she's gonna get me now. I'm defenceless"_

I quickly spun around and blocked her strike. We fought, trading blows, blocking moves and dodging strikes, until I landed a powerful punch to her stomach. She was thrown back, much in the same way I was thrown back. She bounced along the ground a few times and stopped against a wall. I walked over to her, as she got up, but a noise made me stop. I looked around, searching for the source. I knew what it was

SMASH!

I looked up and saw Hwoarang come flying into the room on his motorcycle. Then I remembered Lili and looked over at her. I was kicked into the air by her. As I sailed through the air, I looked over at Hwoarang, who flipped off his bike, pushing it towards me

"_Oh, you bitch!"_

BANG!

The motorcycle slammed into me, exploding on impact. As the flames and shrapnel engulfed me, I felt myself transform in anger. Once the smoke cleared, I spread my wings and looked down at the pair. I looked at Hwoarang and dived. But as soon as I landed, he attacked, his kicks connecting with my body and tossing me back into the air

"_I don't have time for this, I need to find Kazuya!"_

But I knew Hwoarang would follow me, wanting to fight me again for our fight in the last tournament. And I had a feeling Lili would follow me to finish the fight. I had to distract them. I saw a steeple overhanging the temple. I shot a laser at it. Smoke began to appear, as the steeple broke and fell towards the pair. I shot off into the sky, hoping the steeple didn't hit Lili or Hwoarang at all. While they were distracted, I headed off to continue my search for my father

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehe, this chapter is based on the opening movie for Tekken 6, which I think is probably canon**


	4. 4: Asuka and Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

An interesting article had caught my eyes. A female fighter had been attacking world-known fighters, disappearing along with her opponents. Tae Kwon Do master Baek Doo So was the first fighter to disappear. Sumo wrestler Ganryu was the second. It was this article I was reading. According to Ganryu's pupils, the woman was Asian, with shoulder-length raven hair and glowing yellow eyes. She was naked, except for the purple material that protected her modesty. Police were stumped, as the only reports of seeing this woman surfaced when she attacked fighters. It reminded me of Feng Wei, when he went rampaging around like an idiot and attacked dojos, including one that belonged to my father. I chased after Feng Wei and caught up with him at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. There, I got revenge on Feng, defeating him and even making it to the finals against some guy named Jinpachi. Once I defeated him, I turned to his defeated opponent. But once I woke that idiot up, he fell onto my chest. Grr, I was NOT pleased! Even more less when he pretended not to notice. How can you not notice that you fell onto my chest! And he really pissed me off when he didn't apologize, so I sent him flying into a large rock and stormed off. Later I found out his name was Jin Kazama. Now this surprised me. Father had never told me anything about a Jin Kazama. As I recall, I might have heard his name sometime during the tournament, but I never saw him. So now this has got me thinking: is Jin Kazama related to me and if he is, how?

"Asuka, you have a letter," called Dad

He came into the lounge room, hobbling on his walking stick

"Father, you didn't have to, I could have done it," I said, getting up

"No, no my dear, don't worry, I can still do whatever I need to do"

I opened the letter and saw it was an invitation. An invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. I couldn't believe it!

"Asuka?"

"It's an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6!"

"Are you going?"

I turned around

"Dad, do you know someone named Jin Kazama?"

"Have you heard of him somewhere?"

"He was in the last tournament"

"Well, he most likely be in this tournament too"

"But do you know him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Go on, enter the tournament"

I read the letter again and looked at my father

"Alright then, I will enter and speak with him. But if he's not there, you owe me an explanation"

He laughed

"Alright then, it's a deal. If you don't find out who Jin Kazama is, then I will tell you"

"Alright!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

Another disappearance

This time it was Wang Jinrei, an old friend of my grandfather's. But apparently, there was no sign of a struggle at his house. Nothing. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. So far, I couldn't see a pattern between the disappearances at all. But no doubt Heihachi would know about it

Ah, it seems he does

There was an ad for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. This was the same tactic he had used for the third and fourth tournament. I wasn't too sure about this one, but I wanted revenge. Revenge on Heihachi! Revenge on the G Corporation!

"_Yes, Kazuya, revenge. We will swim in their blood!"_

"Shut up, Devil. Fuck off alright!"

"_Still cranky at me for finishing off Jinpachi? You know what would have happened if you let him live. I can't afford that!"_

"What, Jinpachi was stronger than you?"

"_That's not what I meant"_

"Then shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

Devil didn't reply. I let out a sigh. It's true, I wanted revenge. I also wanted to meet this fighter, see if what the paper said about her following Ganryu's disappearance was true. I wanted to see Jin and hopefully talk to him. God, I want everything. I want the things that I need the most and the only way to achieve that was to enter this tournament

I smiled. I had made my decision. I will leave for the tournament tomorrow

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I arrived at Tokyo early the next day. About five in the morning. And I'm not a morning person. The smiling flight attendant that saw me off wasn't very helpful. I remained cranky until I booked myself into a hotel and made myself a cup of coffee. Oh yeah, coffee. Just the perfect thing for someone like me. I liked a good cup of coffee in the morning. Helps with the thinking ahead in the day

I pulled the tournament ad out of my pocket and checked for the date and time. So, tomorrow was when we all met and sign up, eh? At nine in the morning. Grr, another early start. Honestly, I preferred waking up at ten or eleven. I don't know why, I just do

I unpacked my belongings, careful not to put any wrinkles in my favourite purple tuxedo. I hate ironing and so when I iron clothes, I am very careful in handling them, because I don't want to iron it again until the next time I'm going to wear it

Once I unpacked my belongings and got everything sorted out, I grabbed my sunglasses and headed outside for a walk. I had been walking only for about ten minutes, when I saw something that made me stop. Or at least someone who looked so familiar, it almost scared me. I blinked, but the person was gone. Was the person real or am I imagining things? Shaking my head, I continued with my walk

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is it so far. More chapters will come, don't worry. I will reveal more later. Until next time**


	5. 5: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

The day of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 begins. The meeting was to take place at the Mishima Zaibatsu. I was unsure about entering that building again, but I calmed my nerves down and walked on in. I handed my invitation to the receptionist and she told me where to go. I entered the room and surveyed the fighters. I was looking for someone familiar, when someone else familiar walked up to me

"Kazama, you're history now!"

I rolled my eyes

"What do you want, Hwoarang?"

"You're lucky that steeple didn't hit me"

"Why?"

"Because it would have just made me want to kill you"

I laughed

"Yeah, right, so far, you have not beaten me yet"

"I got you good though and you ran away"

"I had more important things to attend to and you weren't one of them"

"Oh, so you didn't chicken out. Something was more important than me?"

"Yeah, now get out of my way"

"No way, Kazama, I'm standing here until you hear what I've got to say"

He started to rant and rave, but I wasn't listening to him. There was someone standing by the punch bowl that had caught my attention. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, hanging down to the middle of her back. She wore a denim jacket and jeans over a white shirt with a V-neckline. She also wore reading glasses, giving her a look of intelligence. I finally tuned in to Hwoarang, who had not noticed at all

"So, Kazama, we're gonna fight again and this time, I will kick your ass"

"Yeah, whatever"

I walked away from him and over to the girl. I grabbed a cup and filled it with punch, before turning to her

"Hi"

"Oh hey Jin, how's it going?"

"I'm good thanks, Julia, how about you?"

"I'm fine. How'd you go in the last tournament?"

"Oh, I went okay, even though I lost. What about you?"

I remembered back to when I lost my mind to the Devil after losing to my father. The Devil had tried to take on Jinpachi, but we lost. I forced a smile

"Yeah, good. But I lost out as well. So, what made you want to enter this tournament?"

"I'm trying to retrieve the data I had lost earlier this year in the fourth tournament"

"What data are you trying to get hold of?"

"Well, I've been researching on Forest Rejuvenation. Since our trees are dwindling way too fast, I've been trying to find ways on how to save them and provide a better world for man and animal alike. But the missing data that I need is in Heihachi's hands. Only by defeating I can get it and save Earth's trees"

She smiled and looked down, blushing

"You must think I'm strange or something"

"No, not at all. In fact, you interest me. I've lived most of my life growing up with nature, so I know what you mean. There's always someone who's doing some good with the world. And one of them is you"

She smiled

"Why did you enter?"

"I have some questions that need answering and this was the only way I could think of obtaining those answers"

Suddenly, I felt a strange presence near me. It felt like Kazuya was near me, only he wasn't, because I saw him at the other side of the room. Usually he had to be closer for me to feel his evil force. No, it was like Kazuya, but it wasn't. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone who seemed to have that dark force around them. I looked over at Kazuya, before turning back to Julia

"Um, I gotta go and talk to someone ok, I'll catch up with you later"

"Ok, Jin, see ya later"

I smiled and headed over to Kazuya. He looked up when I reached him

"We need to talk"

"Maybe later"

He went to leave, but I grabbed him by his sleeve and held him back. He looked at him, his left eye blazing crimson

"What?"

"I think you and I aren't the only ones with the Devil Gene"

"I think you're talking nonsense, boy. You are my only child, no matter what you think. I am your father and nothing you can do will change that"

I sighed and noticed Heihachi standing up on stage. I turned away from my father and felt the intense hatred that I had for Heihachi burning inside me. I noticed Kazuya walking away from him, but ignored him

"Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6," Heihachi said, "To our old competitors, welcome back. To our new fighters, welcome"

He coughed and resumed his speech

"As you know, this tournament is held to see who is the best fighter the world has to offer and who is take ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu. And the prize money has been increased, almost double the prize money last time. Your accommodation has been paid for during your stay here, up until the end of the tournament. You also have 1000 yen each and will receive 100 yen for every day following the start of the tournament. Also, something special will happen halfway through the tournament. Something that has never happened before, but will for the first time ever in the tournament's history"

He paused for effect

"Ladies and gentlemen, there will be a ball, a fancy masquerade ball. Dancing lessons are available every day for an hour after the tournament. Anyone is invited, so if you don't have a date, you can bring one in"

I heard most of the girls gasp and some of the guys groan. I didn't really care, but I began to think about it. What would happen if I took Julia to the ball? No, it's too early to be thinking about that right now. I looked up at my grandfather

"The tournament will begin tomorrow at nine. A list of competitors, their room number, maps of the arenas and the first round fights will be delivered to your rooms. After the first round, another list will go around and so forth. And now, thank you and good luck everyone!"

Everyone applauded. I didn't. And I wasn't the only one. Kazuya also didn't applaud. Instead, he glared at Heihachi with intensified hatred

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. 6: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

The tournament begins. I was one of the first fighters, but my fight wasn't going to take place at the tournament arena situated behind the Zaibatsu. I was to fight against Raven, a ninja, at a beach. This was interesting, since I had never fought against a ninja before. And at a beach too! That was a first for me as well. But I made my way down to the beach and arrived there just before nine. Raven was already there, waiting for me with his arms crossed. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with short, blond hair. He wore dark glasses and a ninja outfit, with two knives sheathed on his waist. He appeared to take no notice of me as I stood across from him. I noticed the judge standing nearby. I nodded at him and faced Raven

"So, you're Jin Kazama, the son of Kazuya Mishima?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I guess you possess the same abilities as he does?"

"What's that to you?"

"Fight me and find out"

He got into his stance, as I got into mine

"And fight!"

Raven kicked high, aiming for my head. I blocked, but he spun down and kicked at my feet, dropping me into the sand. As I landed, he kicked me in the shoulder, pushing me along the sand, before leaping up and coming down with his foot aimed at my head. I rolled to my right, as his foot landed where my head had been just a second ago. I got up and kicked him in the leg, dropping him on his back. As he went to get up, I swept my right foot, clipping him in the back, before flipping over and slamming my feet into his chest. He groaned, as we both got up. This time, I attacked first, striking at his abdomen with my left fist. Raven skidded along the sand, but jumped up as I charged at him. Suddenly, I found myself face-first in the sand again. I rolled onto my back and flipped onto my feet, as his flying kick threw me back towards the water's edge. I spat sand out and got up, as Raven charged at me. I sidestepped him and slammed my fist into the lower region of his chest, stopping his attack. As he was left defenceless, I kicked him in the head, before kicking at his ankles. Raven fell, but rolled away and got up, facing me once again, getting into his stance, as I raised my fists. He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of transparent smoke. I saw him materialize in mid-air and blocked his kick. But as I went to punch, he backflipped, fading through me and appearing behind me. Before I could turn around, he had grabbed me around the waist and dropped me in the waves. I got to my feet, fighting against the waves as they came in, as Raven came at me. I swung my right fist, slamming it into his chest and throwing him back. He got up, as I did a flying kick, sending him flying into a tree. He groaned in pain when he slammed against it and fell to the bottom. He came to a rest, as a coconut dropped on his head, making him groan again

"Jin Kazama is the winner and will proceed to the next round"

I walked over to Raven and knelt in front of him

"Now, what is it that you were going to tell me?"

"I have some information about you"

"Oh really, what?"

"You're not the only one"

"Not the only one what? Tell me more"

"I'll tell you later when I find out more. But since you defeated me, you can find out"

"But I have nothing to go on"

"I'll contact you and give you some information to help you in your search"

"For what?"

"To find the truth"

He groaned in pain and got to his feet, before leaving. I headed back to my apartment to think it over. I wasn't the only one? What did he mean by that? All I know; only Kazuya and I have the Devil Gene. There can't be anyone else. Well, Jinpachi could count, I guess, but he's dead, so that rules him out. There is no one else, is there?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. 7: Asuka and Hwoarang

**This is one massive update, finishing off the last 13 chapters of this story, so I can bring back Mortal Kombat. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

The first round with all the fighters came to an end. Now begins the second round. I had made it through to the second round, after defeating a boxing kangaroo named Roger. This tournament must hold the record for some of the strangest competitors ever. A boxing kangaroo, I mean, honestly! And a giant panda! A living wooden dummy! A trained grizzly bear! This tournament is insane! Seriously!

My opponent was going to be against Feng Wei again! Apparently, he had evaded Lei Wulong in the last tournament and had entered this tournament. Why? I defeated him last time, fair and square! Why did he enter if he knew he'd lose again! I swear he's way too persistent, that bitch and I swear I will kick his ass again!

This fight was going to take place in a sawmill. I don't know why Heihachi chose this place for an arena, but I was going to beat Feng Wei again, so I don't care. When I got to the mill, I saw that a section was roped off to stop workers from entering. I saw Feng Wei already there, arms crossed and an arrogant scowl on his face

"It's you again"

"Same could be said for you"

"But this time, I will defeat you"

"Come and see if you can"

He got into a stance, I got into mine and we got ready to fight. Feng Wei lunged and swung his massive right fist. I ducked and swept at his legs. I found myself facedown in the dirt. Before I could get up, I was knocked into the air and smashed against a wall. I fell down and rolled away, as Feng Wei did a fly kick, but he missed me. I got to my feet and kicked him in the back, smashing him through the wall. I stepped into the hole and looked down, as Feng Wei got up. I had kicked him into the cutting room. I jumped down and landed behind him, as he turned around, wiping a trickle of blood away from his mouth. He looked at the blood, before glaring at me

"You're gonna pay for that"

"Come and make me," I smiled

Feng Wei growled and lunged at me. I dodged both of his punches, but he turned and slammed his shoulders against me. I flew back and hit the conveyor belt. I looked over and saw the blade at work. Ignoring the thoughts of my head being sliced in half by the massive saw blade, I turned back to Feng Wei, who brought his fist down at me. I dodged and punched him in the kidneys. He spun, the back of his fist connecting with my cheek, throwing me down. I rolled back, avoiding his foot as it came down, throwing sawdust up into the air. I got to my feet and kicked, but he blocked and came at me again. Grabbing me by my shirtfront, Feng Wei lifted me up and began pounding into my stomach. I groaned in pain, as he placed his foot into my sore stomach and slammed me back into the ground. I kicked him in the shins, making him step back and allowing me to get to my feet. He charged like an angry bull, but I slammed my knee into his stomach, winding him. He bent over double, clutching his stomach, so I began to spin towards him. My ki was charging down my left leg. Feng Wei straightened and went to attack, but I spun one last time and performed a roundhouse on him, my ki slamming into his body. He flew back and struck the wall. He fell to the ground and moaned, as I walked over and rested my foot between his shoulder blades

"I win again"

He just groaned in pain. I smiled and faced the judge standing up at the hole

"Come on, next!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

Man, I can't wait to face Jin. This time, I'm gonna kick his ass. I was hoping I'd get to face him, but when I stepped up onto the arena, my jaw dropped so far, I think it might have ended up at my toes. Imagine my shock when I saw my opponent was Baek!

"How is this possible, you disappeared?" I asked

"Just because I disappeared doesn't mean I won't return"

"But, but, you look okay. You haven't been hurt. What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you, if you can defeat me"

"Oh, shit"

He came at me with one of his many kicking combos. It was hard to avoid them, since he's so damn fast! I got struck by the last three hit and got knocked flat on my back

"Come on, Hwoarang, I'm sure you can do better than that"

I rolled onto my stomach and gritted my teeth. There was no way I'm going to lose to my master. I'm not gonna disappoint him and I'm not gonna lose the chance to face Jin

I got to my feet and faced Baek. He was bouncing his left foot slightly. I watched his foot. Suddenly, he lashed out with his other foot, aiming for my head. I ducked and kicked at his shins, before catching him in the chin. Baek stepped back and came at me again, kicking high and low, trying to get me off guard. I stepped back, but his final kick got me in the chest and knocked me flat. I rolled back onto my feet and switched my stance. Baek came at me with an onslaught of kicks, but I stepped back and connected my right foot with his face, before bringing it back and spinning him through the air. He landed on his shoulders, as I stepped over and cocked my leg. As he got up, I kicked, catching him in the chest and throwing him back again. I raced over, but he rolled back and kicked me in the chin, flipping me over completely. I landed hard on my stomach and groaned

"I will not lose!"

"Then fight harder!"

"Fine!"

I got to my feet, as Baek attacked. I sidestepped him and caught him in the waist with a kick, throwing him aside. As he got up, I spun in the air and kicked him in the forehead, knocking him flat on his back. I landed, as the judge began the countdown

"Hwoarang is the winner and proceeds to the next round"

"Alright!" I cried

I faced my master and bowed, as he got up

"Congratulations"

"Now will you tell me where you've been?"

"Later"

"Damn it! I just fought for that and now I have to wait!"

"It appears to be"

"Damn!"

We both got off the stage. I looked over and saw Lili walking towards me

"Interesting fight, battling against your master"

"Yeah, it happens all the time. I'm glad I managed to beat him"

"So, Hwoarang, are you free tonight?"

I gave her a look

"Hell yeah"

"Good. Meet me at my room, dressed formally, at say six. Is that okay?"

"We're going on a date?"

"Well, what does that sound like to you?"

"_Sex!"_

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll meet you at six"

She smiled

"Great"

And with that, she turned and walked away. I headed back to my room, feeling very proud. I had scored a date and Jin had got nothing! Haha!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. 8: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

I had just defeated my pathetic adopted brother and was heading off stage when I felt a dark presence nearby. It felt like Jin, and yet it wasn't. I had a strange feeling about this. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. I didn't need to. All I knew, someone else with the Devil Gene was nearby. It wasn't Jin. He wouldn't hide from me like this. So, there was only a couple of other possibilities. I scratched one out because I knew where that person was. I decide to pretend I didn't notice anything and headed back to my apartment to cool down. I went for a relaxing shower, thinking about the future of the tournament. I knew that I would have to face Jin soon and he will want answers. I can give them to him, only I don't really want to. I don't know why. Then again, why should I give him answers when all he wants to do is kill me? That's all there is on Jin's mind: kill me. I don't mind if he kills Heihachi, but not me. I am his father! Why can't he be like the other young men, go out to parties, hook up with babes or something else?

I got out of the shower and started to get dressed. I had pulled on a pair of pants, when I felt that presence again. I reached under my pillow and drew out my handgun, before taking the silencer out of the drawer and screwed it on. I didn't like the idea that someone had followed me home. Once the magazine was in place, I left my bedroom, the gun hidden behind my back. I headed into the living room. No one was there. I checked behind me and went into the kitchen. Again, no one was there. At first, I began to wonder if I had imagined it when I heard the toilet flush. With the gun out in front, I headed for the toilet and opened the door, but no one was there!

I felt the presence behind me and whirled around. My jaw dropped and so did the gun. I couldn't believe who was standing before me. I had not seen him for over twenty years, but the resemblance was strong. Maybe because he looked exactly like Jin, except for the short beard and the tattoo being on his opposite arm

"So, you were going to shoot me?"

I looked at the gun on the ground and kicked it aside

"No, but I had for my own reasons"

He smiled

"Ah, I see. So, where is he?"

"Who?"

"Jin, of course"

Both of his eyes flashed red and then I knew. He had been taken over by the Devil, which is why his presence seemed darker than Jin's, because Jin now had control over his Devil self. Obviously, he didn't

"Why do you want Jin, Ashe?"

"Because I haven't seen him in twenty-one years and want to meet him"

"Well, I don't know where Jin is right now. You'll have to wait until you either fight or see him"

"I've been too busy fighting to search for him and he wasn't at the tournament today"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please. I did some snooping, found a few birth certificates, found out about Jin and you, so I decided to enter. But that's not all, hey Father. Jin and I aren't the only ones, are we?"

I didn't like Ashe's attitude at all. It seemed strange. It was both he and Devil were talking together and worked together

"What are you talking about?"

"Jin and I, we're not your only children. There's three of us, isn't there and I'm gonna find out who she is. Yes, I know we have a sister"

"Well, good for you, Ashe, but you leave her out of this. She's too young to be exposed"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, I'm a good brother. Then again, I was adopted, so I don't know what it's like to be a brother. I find out I have a twin and a younger sister, also my father wanted to split us up and my mother, well, she's gone mad"

I froze and looked at Ashe

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know! Well, let me tell you, Father. Mother is alive and well, apart from the fact she's lost her mind to the Devil, just like I did. And I have Jin to thank for that"

"What do you mean?"

"Two years ago, all of a sudden during the night, I was practising my kata, when the Devil first rose up in me. He's offered me everything I could dream for. So of course, I gave in to him and allowed him to take over my mind"

"You're a fool and you're dangerous"

"But that's even better, Father, because that means I'm something not to be messed with"

I watched as Ashe began to transform. Horns sprouted from his skull, as black markings appeared on his forehead and torso. Spiky, bat-like wings unfurled from his back, as his fingers turned into claws. Once he finished transforming, Ashe grinned

"See, Father, I am in control of my powers"

Suddenly, an unseen force threw me back. I landed in the bedroom, falling against the end of the bed. I looked up as Ashe came walking towards me. I got to my feet, as he lunged and took a swing at me. I blocked and punched him in the chest

"I don't have time for games!" I growled

I kicked Ashe in the chest, knocking him back, before transforming myself. My skin turned purple, as horns burst from my skull. Ashe got up and lunged again, but I had finished transforming and knocked him back again. As he went to get up, I fired a laser into the walls, covering him in smoke, before blasting a hole through the ceiling and flying away. I looked back and saw that Ashe didn't follow me

I had a problem on my hands. My second son, Ashe, had given into the Devil, making him a very dangerous person. But then again, ever since he was born, Ashe had a dark presence around him, even darker than Jin's, his older brother. I had to warn Jin, but then he would freak out. And what about my daughter? Ashe didn't know who she was, but it was only a matter of time before he did. And then she would be in danger because she doesn't know about her powers. I had seen her and knew the Devil hadn't rose up in her yet, but with three Devils on the loose now, she too would start to experience it

And Ashe said something about Jun being alive and losing her mind to the Devil. I knew she had my blood in her veins to keep her alive, but now she was out of G Corporation? Was she the one behind the kidnappings? I had seen Baek, Ganryu and Wang at the tournament, so I'm guessing she's got amnesia and went for those three to find out who she is. So, will she come after me and Jin? I'll have to wait and see

I caught hold of a thermal and began my search for Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. 9: Jin and Asuka

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I decided to go down to the tournament arena to see if I could find Julia there. Apart from the 'hellos' and 'good luck' we said as we passed each other, we haven't spoken much and she interests me. I wanted to meet up with her, but I wasn't so sure. Because of the Devil Gene, I didn't want a relationship, afraid the Devil might hurt people if they got too close, despite the fact I have control over it now. But I wanted someone to talk to, someone to turn to, someone to hold in my arms, someone to love. So far, the lucky candidate was Julia. There is Ling, but she is more of a friend than a possible girlfriend. I decided to play with fate and try to ask Julia out for a date. Nothing wrong with trying at least, but I don't want to hurt her. I'll see what happens if we do go out, see how far we get. I arrived at the tournament arena and saw Julia in the grandstand, seated with Hwoarang, Asuka, Ling, Steve and Christie. I took in a deep breath and headed towards them. I didn't want to ask Julia out in front of Hwoarang. But what if he was going out with her? What if Steve was going out with her? Oh shit

I dodged half a hotdog that Hwoarang threw at me and stopped before them

"What do you want, Kazama?" my rival asked, "Can't you wait?"

"I want to talk to Julia"

"Can't it wait?"

"No"

"What, you've got a crush on Julia, eh?"

"Hwoarang, it's okay," said Julia, glaring at him

He fell silent and watched the fight between Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law. Julia looked up at me

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure"

I led her away from the others, ignoring Hwoarang's jeers, and headed for the back room. Looking around, I saw no one was nearby and turned to Julia

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I don't know where to begin, honestly"

"So, just tell me, Jin, it's okay"

I smiled and opened my mouth to begin, but a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Kazuya

"We need to talk"

"Well, I'm busy right now, so it can wait"

"It's about that dark presence you spoke about earlier"

"You know what it is?"

He nodded, before looking at Julia. I turned to her and shrugged. She nodded

"Another time, maybe"

She left. I turned back to Kazuya

"So, who is it?"

"Let's go back to your apartment. It's probably safer there"

"Okay, what's going on?"

We arrived back at my apartment. Kazuya keep looking over his shoulder and checking the skies as we drove over. I let him inside and he headed for the kitchen, before making himself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. I sat across from him

"So, what is this about?"

"Jin, you have a twin brother"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

It had only been about two minutes since Julia left with Jin when she came back. I looked over her. We all did

"So, what did Jin want to talk to you about?"

"We didn't get to talk"

"Kazama got scared, eh?" asked Hwoarang

"No, Kazuya showed up and wanted to talk to him"

"Why would Kazuya want to talk to Jin?" wondered Ling, "They both hate each other"

"Maybe Kazuya wanted to give his little boy some tips about dating," suggested Hwoarang

"Like you would know anything about it," said Steve

"For your information, Foxy Boy, I do know something about dating. Take them out for a night and then come back for-"

"Are you talking about us?" asked Lili

She had arrived behind Hwoarang. He turned around and gulped

"No, I was giving Julia some tips. Jin Kazama wants to take her out"

"How would you know?" asked Julia, "And what makes you think that anyway?"

Hwoarang grinned, as Lili slinked her arms around his waist

"Instinct"

Paul won the fight against Marshall. Panting heavily and covered in bruises, Marshall headed off the arena, downcast, as Paul waved to the shouting crowd, then following Marshall off the arena. I looked down, trying to see who was fighting next, but I couldn't see them. Then, the announcer spoke and I froze

"Fighting next, is Panda and her opponent, Ashe Kazama. Please come on up"

"Did he just say Kazama?" asked Ling

"Quick, check the screen," said Hwoarang

We all looked at the large screen. First, the cameraman showed Panda waving to the crowd, particularly to Ling. Then, Ashe was shown. He looked exactly like Jin, except he had a beard and his tattoo was on his right shoulder, instead of his left. He wore black karate pants with dark red stripes reaching across the waist and down his right leg

"Do you think that Jin's twin?" asked Christie

"He never mentioned one," said Ling

"Holy shit, twins," cried Hwoarang, "Double the fights and rivalry"

"I don't know," I said, "Ashe has a look of malice in his eyes. You don't see that in Jin"

"Nah," said Hwoarang, "Unless he's in Devil form and is trying to kill you"

"Devil form?"

"You don't know? Jin has an evil, devil form. I've only versed him once when he was like that and kicked his ass"

"Until he dropped that steeple on us," added Lili

"Oh yeah"

I thought back to the end of the last tournament. Come to think of it, Jin was different before he woke up. He had dark lips and markings all over his body. When he woke up, he had none of that

"Does Jin's Devil side have dark lips and markings on his chest?" I asked

"You forgot horns and feathered wings," said Lili, "But yeah, he does"

So that's why Jin fell on me when he woke up. He had just come out of his Devil side and was very disorientated. He had no idea what was going on, until I punched him one. Now I feel kinda guilty about it. It wasn't his fault

"Holy shit, check out Ashe fighting," cried Steve

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Ashe pounding into Panda, throwing her around and slamming her into the ground. After a devastating kick from above, Panda dropped and didn't get back up. Ashe punched the air three times, followed by a kick and held his fist up, as he was announced the winner. Paramedics came onto the arena and after checking Panda, placed the giant bear onto a stretcher and taking her away. Ling got up and left to attend to her pet. Ashe looked up at us. I had a feeling he was looking at me in particular. I could feel his eyes drilling through me and it made me feel very scared. Finally, he turned away and left. I let out a sigh

"_He's dangerous,"_ I thought

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. 10: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Kazuya left, leaving me to think about what he had just spent the last twenty minutes telling me. As it turns out, I actually have a twin brother. And a dangerous one at that too. From what Kazuya gathers, Ashe transformed into the Devil the same night I transformed for the first time following Heihachi's betrayal. But unlike me, Ashe had given into the Devil and now, they work as one. Ever since we were born, there was a dark presence around us, but Ashe had a darker force than mine, despite I being the older sibling. Kazuya and Mother had decided to split us up to protect us. I stayed with Mother, while Ashe was adopted by, as it turns out, a ninja academy high in the mountains. But the night he transformed, he killed nearly everyone at the academy. From there, he began to find out who he was and discovered Father and me. And Father told me Ashe wants to see me, but only for power

So there I have it, I've found some answers. I know what the evil is and unfortunately, it's my own kin, but I've also learnt that Father is not the cold-hearted man I thought him to be. He seems that way for his own reasons. As I found out, he did love Mother and still does, but had to leave her to fight Heihachi

Damn Heihachi for ruining everything! If it wasn't for his meddling twenty-one years ago, I would have a happy family. Mother would be alive, Father wouldn't have to leave to protect us and Ashe wouldn't be evil. Or would he? And what about the Devil Gene? Would it have reacted it we were a family? I shuddered at the thought

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. I came out of my thoughts and headed over. Wary about who was outside, I opened the door slightly and saw it was Julia. I opened the door fully and let her in. She walked in and turned around. I saw something like tears in her eyes

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her

"I just lost to Marduk"

"Oh"

"That means I can't get that data I desperately need, because I know Heihachi won't give it to me without a fight and I've lost the chance to face him"

She wiped away a tear

"How can I save the world tree stock if I don't have that data?"

She looked at me and smiled

"You must think I'm an idiot, coming here and bawling my eyes out over nothing"

"No, not at all. In fact, I don't mind the company right now. Come and have a drink"

I led her into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. She smiled and took a sip. I sat opposite her, holding a cup of coffee

"So, how did you know where I lived?"

"Ever since I found out you weren't staying at the Zaibatsu, I began calling apartments, trying to find you. I found you before I fought Marduk"

I took a sip of my coffee, as she continued

"You know, I like you, Jin. Ever since the fourth tournament"

I choked on the coffee and placed the cup down. The coffee burnt my throat, but I looked up at Julia, ignoring the tears stinging my eyes

"Excuse me?"

She smiled

"I like you, Jin. You're not like the other guys I know. Hwoarang was an idiot. Man I regret ever dating him"

"You dated Hwoarang?"

"During the third tournament. I broke up with him when I left for Arizona, but that doesn't matter right now"

"So, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, really. I'm just upset that I can't fight Heihachi and save the forests"

"Ah, well how about this? I'll fight Heihachi and retrieve the data for you"

"Really?"

"Yes. I will"

She came over and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her back and smiled

"Thank you, Jin, thank you"

I reluctantly let go of her and she stepped back, smiling shyly

"Well, I think I should be going now"

She turned away and began to leave, when something crossed my mind

"Julia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…you don't mind…um"

I sighed. I wanted to ask her this to see where it would go

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

Julia smiled

"Sure, why not?"

I sighed, this one of relief

"Alright, I'll see you there"

"Okay, see you around, Jin"

She left. I smiled. I was one step away from getting her to be mine. Now all I have to worry about now was Craig Marduk and Heihachi. Then, everything would be smooth sailing from then on

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. 11: Jin and Hwoarang

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

With some help, I managed to pull some strings and have my fight against Marduk. But we weren't fighting at the tournament arena. This fight was to take place at an underground hoods arena, arranged by Heihachi. I walked in and saw all the hoods there in the stands, hooting and cheering. A few cameramen were standing around, out of the way. My opponent was already there

"Get your cameras ready folks, cause this ain't gonna last long," said Marduk

The hoods cheered, as I stopped before Marduk. The DJ began playing some hardcore music to the cheering of the crowd

"And fight"

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Julia," I said

"I didn't hurt her, except for her feelings," Marduk jeered

He swung his massive right fist at me. I ducked and kicked at his knees. Marduk blocked and kicked me in the face, bowling me along the ground. I struck the ground a third time and flipped onto my feet, as Marduk came at me. I dodged his punch and struck him in the waist, before jamming my fist into his right ear and slamming my leg into the middle of his back, dropping him. But he rolled away from my jumping punch and kicked me in the chest, slamming me against a barricade. I sidestepped around his kicks and grabbed his arm. I interlocked my arm under his shoulder and threw him over my shoulder, as the bones in his arm cracked. As he went to get up, I punched him in the back, throwing him into a massive speaker. It shorted and gave him a small, electrical shock, dropping him flat on his back. I ran at him, but he got up, turned and caught me with a right uppercut. Then he juggled me with three punches, before grabbing me by the legs. I gulped, as Marduk spun me around in a full circle three times, before letting me go. I sailed through the air, over the barricade and slammed against something hard and metallic. I groaned in pain, as Marduk came running at me, determined to finish the fight. The hoods that were below me had run away from the charging Australian as he smashed through the barricade, but I was on my feet by then. I dodged him, allowing him to slam into the suspended car, before attacking him, punching and kicking him in the back, finishing with a right upper hook, slamming him into the car again. The car swung dangerously, as Marduk stumbled back. I grabbed him right arm, hooked my arm around to behind his neck and cracked it, before throwing him around and slamming his face into the ground. I stepped back. The countdown began, but Marduk got up on seven. I was shocked! This guy is tough! He turned and swung his fist, knocking me down. He knelt down to grab me by the legs, but I pulled them up and pushed off the ground with my hands, sailing towards him and kicking him towards the swinging car. He grinned, showing me a missing tooth or two, as the car swung back and smacked him in the head, knocking him out cold. I turned away

"Jin Kazama is the winner and will process to the quarter-finals"

I looked back at Marduk's unconscious body

"Forgive me"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HWOARANG**

The night of the ball was here. I was wearing a black tuxedo, with long jacket tails that reached down to my knees and my blue fighting gloves. I don't know why I was wearing them. I guess they detracted from the fancy clothing. I picked up a hair band and tied my orange spikes back, leaving a few strands to fall over my face. I turned around to see Steve standing behind me. He was wearing a white jack buttoned at the waist, white pants and shoes and white fighting gloves

"Dude, what happened to your shirt?"

"I prefer it like this. Besides, Christie likes seeing my sexy chest"

I rolled my eyes

"Come on, let's go get the ladies!"

We left our room and walked along past three doors, until we came to the girls' room. I knocked and waited until Christie opened the door

"Hey Steve, Hwoarang"

"Hello, my lovely bird," said Steve, "May we come in?"

"Sure"

I rolled my eyes and headed in. Christie was sharing a room with Julia and Lili, but I couldn't see Julia anywhere. But I was more interested in seeing Lili. She came out of the bedroom and smiled at me. I whistled, thinking how lucky I am

She was wearing a light blue strapless dress. Her hair was done up French style, leaving some curls to frame her angelic face. Her bright blue eyes shined at me. I suddenly felt weak at the knees. So I held out my arm and she took it

"Shall we go?" I asked

"Hang on"

She reached up and removed my hair band, before throwing it aside

"You don't need that. I like your hair like that anyway"

I smiled, before turning to Steve and Christie, who were in the middle of a snog session. I cleared my throat and they broke away

"Time to go, guys, the ball's in fifteen minutes," I said

We left the room and headed towards the ball. I turned to Lili

"What happened to Julia?"

"She's already there"

"Who's her date?"

"Jin Kazama"

"_What a cunt, stealing my ex-girlfriend"_

We reached the doors. Two doormen were there, waiting for us

"State your name"

"Uh, Hwoarang, Lili, Steve and Christie. We're all fighters here"

"Go on in and enjoy yourselves"

The doors opened and we headed in

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. 12: Jin and Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Julia looked stunning. She was wearing a dark green dress to match her eyes; her hair was first tied into a ponytail and then into a bun. She had ditched her headband and wore dark green silk gloves similar to Anna's. She looked more the stunning, she was gorgeous

We were by the punch bowl when Hwoarang, Lili, Steve and Christie entered. I nodded towards them and she shrugged. I took her arm in mine and walked over to them

"Hello, Kazama," greeted Hwoarang

"How's it going?" asked Julia

"Yeah, we're good," answered Christie, "Oh Steve, check out your mother"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Nina Williams dancing with Paul Phoenix. I looked back at Steve

"Reckon he could be your dad?" asked Hwoarang

"Possible"

"Where's Ling and Asuka?" asked Lili

"Welcome, everyone," boomed Heihachi

We stopped our talking and faced him. He was wearing a white tuxedo, but also he was wearing his tiger print jacket

"Welcome to the first ball ever in the history of the King of Iron Fist. I hoped you've all had your dancing lessons"

I looked at Julia. We both had been practising, but at different times. I usually went after she finished, although the bad thing was I had to practise with Hwoarang. But I made it easier by hanging out with Asuka and Steve

"So find your partners and get ready to dance!"

We all went onto the dance floor. I placed one hand in Julia's and the other on her waist, while her hand rested on my shoulder

"Ready for this?" I asked

"Sure. I'm with you"

That made me feel weak at the knees. We slowly rotated on the spot, dancing slowly like the rest of the couples. I saw Hwoarang and Lili locked at the lips as they danced and the same was for Steve and Christie. I saw Asuka dancing with Kazuya for some reason and Ling was with Lei Wulong. I looked around for Ashe, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Instead, I turned my attentions to Julia, the light of my life now. Once the song ended, we parted and applauded to each other and the orchestra. Julia smiled. So did I. We went back together for the next dance. Both of my hands went to her waist, as her arms slipped around my neck. I leaned close to her

"Julia, I want to ask you something"

"What is that?"

"I was going to ask you this before my father interrupted"

She looked at me

"Tell me"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me? Like actually go out with me?"

She smiled

"Of course"

I smiled and we continued on with the dance, feeling very happy for possibly the first time in a long time

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

Soon after I had told Jin about his twin, I went and found Asuka, telling her the truth about her heritage, that she was actually my daughter and not my brother-in-law's. She was shocked at first and thought I was crazy, until she rang her 'father' and asked for the truth. He told her she was my daughter and ever since then, I've been filling her in. Although she's asked me about Jin, I haven't told her much. I want her to become accustomed to me before I tell her about her brothers. I did tell her about the Devil Gene and that she was carrying it, but she was safe for now

That was two days ago. I was now with her at the ball, since she couldn't find anyone else. I didn't think it was weird she was dancing with me. To be honest, I didn't care. I saw Jin dancing with Julia on the other side of the room and then, I saw her. She was by the punch, watching the dancers. I excused myself from Asuka and headed over to Lee, who was dancing with Anna

"Go dance with your niece," I said

"I have a niece?"

"Yes, you fool, now go dance with her. I have something to attend to"

"Geez, Kazzy, how many kids do you have?"

"A few, now go and keep her occupied"

"But what about Anna?"

I looked at the slutty brunette

"I'm sure she can dance with someone else until I come back"

Lee sighed

"Fine, I will. Where is she?"

"Over there"

He headed for Asuka and I headed over to the punch bowl

"So, Ashe wasn't lying"

Jun looked up and saw me. Her bright yellow eyes flashed, surprising me

"And who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"Fragments and I don't think you're in a single piece"

"Oh really? Why did you kidnap Baek, Ganryu and Wang, then return them?"

"That's none of your business!"

Her voice had doubled then. So she was possessed by the Devil. I needed to know more and only the dancing floor provided some cover

"Well, come dance with me"

"No"

I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her onto the dance floor. I wrapped one arm around her waist to prevent her from escaping and grabbed her hand. Together, we danced with the others

"Do you know who you are?"

"I'm not sure"

That was her voice without the Devil and she sounded scared

"I'll tell you. You're Jun Kazama"

"No I'm not, I know that"

"My God, they've brainwashed you"

"I have not been brainwashed. They told me who I am"

"You mean, G Corporation?"

We dipped and turned. She looked up at me

"And for all I know, you're someone I have to kill"

"So, G Corporation is trying to use you to kill me. I see, how clever. It won't work"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one of few people who know you, Jun. I know who you are, what you're like, because I'm so close to you"

"Really?"

"We have three children together, Jun, don't you remember them?"

"Stop it"

"Twins Jin and Ashe. Remember how Ashe was evil, so we split them up. Four years later, along came Asuka. We left her with your brother to protect her"

"Stop it, now"

"Do you remember when Ogre attacked? Hang on, scratch that, you probably wouldn't"

"I said stop it!"

Suddenly, something came crashing through the window. Jun left. I started after her, but I turned to the person who had entered the room. My jaw dropped when I saw it was Ashe, transformed, his wings half-spread and his eyes glowing bright red

"Where's my invitation?"

I didn't want to transform in front of everyone. I headed for Ashe, but Jin got there first

"What do you want?"

"Ah, there you are, Jin. I've been looking for you everywhere"

"What do you want?"

"I want Asuka Kazama"

I looked over at my daughter and saw Lee standing in front of her

"Come out, little sister, come out wherever you are"

I heard Asuka gasp. Suddenly, everyone was thrown through the air by an unseen force, save for me, Jin and Asuka. Ashe grinned and Asuka was drawn into his arms by his telekinesis. Jin and I were thrown back. I sat up just in time to see Ashe leaving with Asuka

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. 13: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

I got to my feet and looked around at everyone else. Jin was helping Julia to her feet, while Heihachi was looking furious

"Another Devil? How many Devils are there?" he demanded

I walked over to Jin, but he refused to meet my gaze

"Jin?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Asuka being my sister?"

"Jin, listen"

"All those times Asuka and I were together and she never told me. Did you make her swear not to tell me?"

"Jin, she's only known this for the last two days"

"That's still enough time to tell me"

"Listen, you're gonna have to go after Ashe and rescue Asuka"

He relaxed slightly

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have some things to deal with"

"What is more important than Asuka?"

"Your mother is alive"

Jin's jaw dropped

"Are you serious?"

"She was here just before Ashe came here. Now I have to find her and help her regain her memory"

"Wait a minute, how can Mother be alive?"

"I saved her with my blood"

"So now my mother has the Devil Gene in her!"

"That's beside the point!" I said, "Right now, your sister is in danger and her powers haven't come out yet, so it's up to you. I'll come after I find your mother!"

"I will go with you," offered Yoshimitsu, "After I put on my armour"

"We don't have time," said Jin

Yoshimitsu pressed a button on his belt and a split second later, his white robes had turned into samurai armour, a bulletproof clear shield appeared over his face and his trademark sword swivelled out of his left hand

"Alright, let's go"

Yoshimitsu jumped into the air and used his sword as a propeller, before flying out the window and into the night sky. Jin ran towards the window, transforming as he went and followed after Yoshimitsu. Everyone was picking themselves up, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. For a brief moment, Heihachi and my eyes crossed. He was glaring at me. I glared at him back. Then I broke the gaze and headed after Jun. I left the Zaibatsu and looked out on the streets, but I couldn't see her anywhere…

There!

She saw me and ran. I gave chase, weaving amongst the civilians, racing across the streets and avoiding the cars. Jun ducked down a backstreet. I ran around the corner, but she was gone

"Damn it!"

I heard a click, like a gun cocking. I whirled around in the direction it came from

BANG!

I felt the bullet hit me in the chest, chipping past a rib bone and exiting through my back. I fell to my knees, as the blood began to run, staining my jacket. I looked up and saw Jun's yellow eyes flash. I groaned in pain and got to my feet

"Why did you do that?"

"It's my job, Kazuya"

"To hell with the job. Oh I swear I will kill Larne for this"

Black feathered wings unfurled from Jun's back, as her clothes were replaced by a dark blue-purple slimed that covered her midriff, thighs and chest. An apparition of a wolf-like spirit appeared behind her. I groaned in pain and ripped both my jacket and shirt off. The flow of blood had slowed down

"If I have to fight you to bring you back, then so be it"

I began to transform. Jun waited for me, as horns grew from my skull, wings exploded from my back, a third eye opened on my forehead, my powers increased and my body turned into the Devil. I flexed my tail, before testing my wings. Jun was unfazed

"Come on"

She moved so fast I didn't have time to blink. One minute she was standing before me, the next minute I was facedown on the road. I got to my feet and spun around, but her fist connected with my cheek, spinning me through the air. I rolled back onto my feet and swung my fist at her ribs. She blocked, twisted her body and threw me over her shoulder. I growled and flipped up, before spinning around and kicking at her head. She ducked, but I wrapped my tail around her ankle and lifted her up into the air, before slamming her down, breaking the surface of the road. I went to stomp, but she materialized in the air before me. Suddenly, I was thrown back by her telekinesis and skidded along the ground, ripping up chunks of it. I got up, as Jun flew at me. I flew over her and turned around, as she stopped. I fired a laser, striking her between her wing joints. She turned around, unfazed by the attack. I growled and dived at her. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back. She had struck me three times before I had time to think and was now walking towards me

"Oh my, Kazuya, that really is pathetic. I was expecting a better fight from you. Guess there's no need in killing you. I can't waste my time. Now, Jin, he would be better to fight. Lose to him, so I can fight him, cause you're nothing"

"Let Jun go, now"

"She's too busy screaming right now"

"Let her go!"

"Temper, little boy"

"LET HER GO!"

I fired a laser, which struck her in the shoulder. She cried out, as blood was sprayed from her shoulder. Hatred for the Devil overrode the desire to see if she was okay. Jun got back up onto her feet, the wolf spirit now gone

"Who am I?"

"You are Jun Kazama," I said

I began to morph back to normal. The wings, tail and horns melted away, as I resumed my human form. Jun spread her wings and began to fly up

"No, you're not going away," I cried

"Goodbye, Kazuya"

The wolf spirit appeared and she was gone. I fell to my knees, pain overcoming me. I felt a tear fall from my eyes. The pain of losing Jun again and the bullet she shot me with were starting to become too much. Then I remembered that Jin would need my help. Transforming once again, I flew off after Jin and Yoshimitsu

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	14. 14: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Yoshimitsu and I followed after Ashe and Asuka. We had picked up the trail after finding a strand of hair on top of a building about a kilometre from the Zaibatsu. Yoshimitsu used his in-built DNA scanner to find out who owned the hair and found out it was Asuka. Half a kilometre later, we found a piece of material that had come from Ashe's pants. We were on the right track. After about an hour of flying, we arrived at a deserted temple. When we both landed, I realized it was the same temple I had fought Lili at three weeks ago. I turned back to normal, as Yoshimitsu stepped beside me. He looked at me and I nodded

"Let's go"

We walked into the temple, into the room where I first met Lili. I heard the sound of something scrapping along the ground and looked around, as Yoshimitsu stood guard. I reached the source, but found it was only a rat

"Huh, imagine that"

WHAM!

Yoshimitsu slammed against the rocks beside me. I checked him. He was unconscious. I got up and turned in the direction in which he came from and saw six JACKs waiting for us. Ashe pushed his way through the group and stood before them

"Hello, brother"

"Where is Asuka?"

"Oh, she's fine, all nice and safe"

"I hope for your sake you haven't hurt her"

"I haven't hurt her…yet"

I growled under my breath and started for him, but I got knocked down with a powerful punch to the head. I looked up and saw another JACK standing over me

"Oh perfect"

I got to my feet, as another five JACKs surrounded me. I walked away from Yoshimitsu's unconscious body. Ashe melted away into the darkness

"How did you get hold of JACKs?" I asked

"I struck a deal with G Corporation. I gave them the blood to revive Mother and offered to capture you, so they gave me robots to help me"

His eyes flashed in the darkness. I weighed my chances. Twelve JACKs surrounded me and my evil brother was hiding in the shadows

"So, our family means nothing to you? You're willing to exploit them for power?"

"Father is obsolete, Mother will cause some destruction before she gives up, but I won't. I will be better than all of you, including Heihachi, once I absorb both your Devil Gene and Asuka's"

"You really have given into the Devil, haven't you?"

No answer

"Haven't you!"

"Hooo-rah!" cried a JACK

I ducked his right hook and all hell broke loose. The JACKs lunged at me, swinging their massive metallic fists. I ducked, dodged and blocked their strikes, before breaking their bodies with intense fury. Soon, their body parts laid scattered around me. I breathed heavily, as Ashe's eyes flashed at me

"Now, I will fight you"

"Oh really, you think so?"

I began to summon Devil's powers, when something heavy struck me in the back of the head. I fell onto my knees, as Ashe laughed. I felt darkness overcoming me

"Jin, say hello to JACK-6"

I fell forward, losing consciousness. Darkness overcame me and I was gone

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up and tried to move, but found I was restricted. I was tied to a chair, my hands tied behind my back with cabal. My ankles had also been tied to the chair. I looked around and Asuka tied up to a chair across from me. She was unconscious. I also saw Yoshimitsu slumped against the wall. I heard steps and looked around, as Ashe walked past me. It was like looking into a mirror, only with some changes

"Are we awake? Are we ready to get this show on the ground?"

His eyes flashed crimson. I noticed his fingers were demonic claws

"You're halfway through your transformation?"

"That's right stupid, I'm between Ashe and Devil, so it'll be fun trying to guess who is who"

He looked at Asuka and grinned

"Let's wake her up"

He walked over and held her head, before giving her a couple of light slaps

"Wake up now, little sister"

Asuka opened her eyes and I instantly saw the fear in her eyes. I glared at my twin

"I can't believe I'm related to you"

"I can, because it's real"

"What do you want from us?" asked Asuka fearfully

"Don't you know the truth about who you really are?" asked Ashe, "You, sister, are the daughter of the Devil. We are all children of the Devil. But since our parents are nothing and you two are peace-lovers, it's up to me to spread the carnage, so I need your Genes to help me do that"

"You're just like Heihachi," I said, "You want nothing but world domination and you will let nothing get in your way. You're willing to kill your own flesh and blood!

"Well, that could be true," he said, walking over to me, "Since I never had a family. Sure I had the ninjas where I grew up, but they could never fill the empty space I was feeling. I wanted a family, an actual family! Then, because of you, I end up killing my adopted family. It's then I find out who I really am, what powers I possess. You deny your powers, refusing them. Asuka's haven't even developed. I am the only one who gave into the power and I will use them to the fullest extent possible!"

He turned away and walked over to Asuka, resting his hand on her head

"You'll be first and then Jin"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. 15: Jin and Asuka

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Ashe looked at me and smiled, before turning back to Asuka. She began to whimper, as Ashe closed his eyes. Her screams pierced the air. She was screaming so loud I was surprised my ears weren't bleeding. I tried to break my bonds, but they held fast. I could see Ashe absorbing her life. That made me more determined. I couldn't sit here and watch Asuka die right before my own eyes. I couldn't!

Suddenly, Ashe was thrown away from Asuka, as Yoshimitsu turned to me

"Hurry!"

As Ashe went to get up, Yoshimitsu began to attack him, punching, kicking and slashing at him, slamming him against the rock wall. I summoned a portion of Devil's powers to break the cable bonds, before snapping the legs of the chair and removing those bonds, just as Ashe threw Yoshimitsu aside. I lunged at Ashe and slammed against him. We struck the wall and began to roll along the floor. I ended up on top and went to punch, but Ashe kicked me in the chest. I struck the wall and fell to my knees, as Ashe finished his transformation. As I rose to my feet, I too began to transform. Horns grew from my skull, pointed and sharp. Tattoos began to appear on my forehead, chest and stomach. Chains snaked around my right forearm, waist and left shin. My shirt and jacket had been ripped off during the transformation, as demonic gauntlets appeared on my arm and my fingers turned into claws. Soon, I was a mirror image of Ashe, apart from our wings, in which mine were feathered and angelic and his were leathery and bat-like

"Twin Devils," Ashe said, "Who is the better one?"

I had the skills of both Traditional Karate and Mishima Style Karate under my belt. As far as I knew, Ashe only knew the style of Ninjitsu

We lunged at each other and we fought. A whirlwind of demonic powers erupted from us. My lightning ki and his dark force ki were being exerted to their fullest, spraying out from our bodies. Any remaining windows were smashed, as rocks and other matter flew up around us. Lasers were fired into the air, striking the walls and kicking up dust, or blasted away into nothing. A few had hit me and I had hit him with a few. Blood was running down our bodies, as we continued our fight

He brought his fist overhead. I blocked and swung at his stomach. He blocked and kicked me in the chest. I bounced along the ground onto my feet, as he came at me with a four-by-two and swung at my head. I blocked the blow, shattering the timber and slamming my fist into his chest. As Ashe flew back, I fired a laser, striking him in the chest and smashed him against the wall. But he shook the blast off and flew at me, as I began to charge energy into my right fist. Just as he was upon me, I released the energy, smashing him into the ground. He got up and kicked me into the air, before kicking me into the ground. I rolled away as he came down and tripped him up. Ashe got back up and went into his stance

Now this fight is really about to get started

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**ASUKA**

Yoshimitsu cut my bonds and helped me out of the chair

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks"

I looked over at my brothers battling it out. They were pretty even, as Jin would slam Ashe around and then Ashe would slam Jin around. Their powers were slowly ripping the temple apart. Yoshimitsu grabbed me by the arm

"Come on, let's go"

"What about Jin?"

"He can handle himself. We have to get you out of here. I believe Ashe might have exposed you to the Devil Gene and if you stay here any longer, you will transform and Kazuya doesn't want that to happen to you just yet"

We slipped past the fighting Devils and ran towards the exit, but a large, humanoid robot dropped in front of us. It looked like JACK-5, except its shoulders, thighs and fists were larger and it wore sunglasses, a beret, had rocket launchers on its legs and a massive machine gun on its back

"That can't be JACK-5, can it?" I asked

"No, that is JACK-6, an upgrade of JACK-5"

Yoshimitsu stepped in front of me and held his sword up to the robot

"Go, Asuka, get yourself out of here"

JACK and Yoshimitsu attacked each other, as I headed for the exit. I made it outside, only to see a large group of JACK-5s, two helicopters and a scientist before me

"Ah, you must be Asuka, Kazuya's little girl?" asked the scientist

"Who are you?" I asked

"The name is Larne, Doctor Larne. I am head of G Corporation. I'm guessing Ashe is a little busy right now"

"What have you done with him?"

"Nothing. Now, you will come quietly or we might have to use force"

"I won't"

"Fine, JACKs, get her"

The robots came towards me. I began to back up, but bumped into something. I spun around and saw Father standing behind me, his wings folded against his back, his tail moving side to side slowly and a look of death on his face, aimed towards Larne

"Oh, hello, Kazuya"

Father turned back to normal, as the robots backed off for now

"Don't you dare hello me, Larne. I'm going to kill you for what you did to Jun"

"If you can get me, JACKs, attack!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. 16: Kazuya

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**KAZUYA**

My hatred for G Corporation allowed me to destroy all the JACKs before Asuka had a chance to join the fight. Once the robotic bodies laid around me to be taken away to the scrap heap. Larne stepped back towards the helicopter in horror. My left eye flashed crimson is anger. He turned and jumped into a helicopter. The rotors started up, as I walked over to the helicopter and got on. Larne drew a handgun and aimed it at my chest

"Don't come any closer, Kazuya, or I will shoot"

He held up a radio

"Or even better, get Jun to kill you"

I growled in anger. The helicopter began to take off, but suddenly, it veered and landed. I used the distraction as a chance to rip the gun away from Larne's hand. I looked up and saw a massive crack in the windscreen. Asuka had thrown a rock at it. I held the gun to Larne's head

"You helped me and I ask you for help. Then, you betray me. Not a good idea, Larne"

Then, out of the blue, the temple exploded. I looked up, but growled when Larne scarpered. He jumped into the helicopter, as it took off into the night sky. I stepped outside and fired several shots at the helicopter, but missed. I went back into the first helicopter and pointed the gun at the pilot's head

"Don't take off until I say," I ordered

I motioned to Asuka and she got onto the helicopter. I looked towards the burning temple, trying to see Jin amongst the flames. At last, he emerged in his Devil form, along with Yoshimitsu. As he walked towards us, he morphed back to normal and joined us on the helicopter. Yoshimitsu jumped on and went into the corner to meditate

"What happened in there?" asked Asuka

"We were having a laser stand-off. That's what caused the explosion. We fought a bit more, until I knocked him into the flames. Last I saw of him, he was burning amongst the fire. I left because of the falling debris"

I turned to the pilot

"Take off and take us back to Tokyo"

As we flew back to Tokyo, we passed over a helicopter wreckage. We stopped so I could have a look. I found Larne's body amongst the twisted metal. So I did hit them and made them crash. Although I didn't get to kill Larne personally, I was glad he was dead now

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	17. 17: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I woke up and shielded my eyes from the sunlight. I felt a body lying next to me and looked down. Julia was fast asleep next to me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah, that's right. I had fought against my twin brother and defeated him, before returning back here and getting into Julia's bed, instead of going back to my apartment because I couldn't be bothered. Also, Julia didn't object to me sleeping with her in bed. Honestly, I didn't mind

I got out of bed and headed for the shower, only to hear it already going. I groaned and headed back to bed, waking up Julia in the process

"Morning," I said

"Morning, Jin"

She was about to go back to sleep, when she looked up at me

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked, "You said I could sleep here because I was too tired to go back to my own place"

"Oh yeah, that's right"

I laid next to her, staring at the ceiling

"Did you find Asuka?"

"Yeah, I found her. Lucky I had Yoshimitsu to help me, otherwise she would be dead"

"Why so?"

"Ashe was trying to absorb her Devil Gene"

"She's your sister?"

"Yeah, as it turns out"

"And what happened to Ashe?"

"Don't know. He was on fire last time I saw him"

"So, he's dead?"

"I'm not sure about that. He was burning when I left. I didn't see him die"

I rolled over and wrapped an arm around Julia's waist. She snuggled closer to me

"Julia, how do you think we'll go?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, because I have the Devil Gene. I'm just wondering about us"

"Wait a minute, weren't you the one who asked me out?"

"Yeah"

"And you're having second thoughts?"

"No"

"Look, we'll deal with the Devil Gene later. Right now, let's worry about you and me, okay. Devil can come later. As for now, I'm all you can think about"

No wonder I like her. I looked up as Lili came out of the bathroom. I got up from the bed and headed for the shower. My fight against Hwoarang was in an hour. I didn't want to be late, since I had promised to retrieve the data for Julia. That was going to be the first token of my love for her

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The quarterfinals were about to begin. Hwoarang and I were to fight first and then Father against Paul. We all walked onto the tournament arena and faced Heihachi, who was standing at the podium

"Welcome to the quarterfinals. Only three fights are left before I will face the winner of the finals. Whoever shall defeat me will win the prize money and ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu"

The crowd cheered. Heihachi silenced them with his hands

"Let the finals begin!"

Father and Paul left the arena, as Hwoarang and I faced off. I adjusted my armguards and sunglasses, as Hwoarang did an axe kick as a warm-up

"Come on," I said

"Shut up already"

I struck with my Savage Sword move, knocking Hwoarang back. I ran at him, as he flipped onto his feet and caught me in the chest with four kicks that lifted me into the air. Hwoarang kept me in the air with a kick, before kicking me over his head. I landed on my back and got up, as Hwoarang came at me. I stepped back and raised my left fist as a feint, before punching him in the stomach with my right. I went for a roundhouse, but he ducked and got me with an axe kick. I rolled back, as Hwoarang leapt through the air. I blocked his Hunting Hawk move and punched him back. I waited until he was on his feet, before attacking him again, this time with a punch, followed by a head kick, two punches to the stomach and a kick at the shins. Hwoarang stumbled back, clutching his leg. I knocked him into the air with a left uppercut. As he came down, I got him with a scissors kick, before bringing him down with a blade kick. Hwoarang got to his feet, as I charged. He switched positions and knocked me back with his Chainsaw Kick move. I groaned and got up, rearranging my sunnies

"Whatever you do, don't break my glasses," I warned

"Fine, I'll rearrange your face then"

He came at me, but I knocked him back with the Laser Annihilator move. Hwoarang got up and did a jump kick, smacking me in the face. I heard my sunnies break from the kick and removed them

"These glasses were expensive," I said, "Now I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Whatever, Kazama"

We ran at each other. I ducked under his kick and slammed my fist into his ribs, spinning him through the air. I ran after his rolling body and lunged in a cross-chop move, but he dodged me. I quickly turned, blocked his kick and punched him off the arena. He looked up and glared at me

"Jin Kazama is the winner and will proceed to the semi-finals"

"Do you admit defeat?" I asked

"You know me, Kazama, I will never accept defeat"

I shrugged my shoulders

"Your loss"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. 18: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

Father won his fight against Paul and now we were to face each other. Only one of us could face Heihachi and I hoped to hell it would be me. I had lost to Father in the last tournament, which is why I turned into Devil. But this would be different. In fact, it was more different than I thought it would be. Father forfeited

"What are you doing?" I asked

"It's better off if you face Heihachi. You have a better chance of defeating him"

"Why are you forfeiting?"

"I just told you, damn it, now go and fight Heihachi"

He turned his back and left. I looked up at Heihachi

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a withdrawal. Kazuya Mishima has pulled out of the tournament, leaving Jin Kazama to face against the champion"

He got up from the podium and joined me on the arena. I got into my stance, as Heihachi removed his clothing to reveal his black gi with the tiger face on the back

"Gee, it must have been hot under there," I said

"Shut up, Jin and let's fight"

He struck at me with a right punch; following by a spinning heavy right punch and finished with a leaping spin kick. I was thrown along the arena ground and flipped onto my feet. Heihachi came at me, but I caught him with Savage Sword and kicked him back, before chasing after him. He got up, just as I sank my fist into his stomach and knocked him back. I ran at Heihachi again, but just as I reached him, he grabbed me by the throat, lifted me up and tossed me across the arena. I gritted my teeth and got up. Thoughts about Julia entered my mind and I used that to draw on inspiration

Heihachi and I ran at each other. He jumped towards me, left foot aimed at my head, as I swung my right fist at him. We hit each other at the same time and were thrown away from each other. I got to my feet and ran towards Heihachi. I ducked his hook and swept his legs out from underneath him, before flipping onto him. I rolled onto my feet, as Heihachi kicked me back. I got up again and blocked Heihachi's uppercut. But he got me with Twin Pistons, lifting me into the air. He juggled me with his leaping double kick and slammed me into the ground. As I got up, Heihachi ran over and spun, slamming his fist into my hips and throwing me along the ground

I got back up and caught the old man with a scissors kick. As he fell, I knocked him towards the end of the arena with Savage Sword, before running at me. Heihachi got up and smacked me in the head, before grabbing me around the waist, lifting me up and dropping me on my back. I rolled away from him and got to my feet

"You're putting up a good fight, Jin, but let's see how much longer you can last for"

I thought about using my powers, but I decided against it. Heihachi struck at me with both fists, but I blocked and kicked him first in the shins, then in the stomach. He got me with his infamous Demon's Breath move, blowing me back. I flipped onto my feet and did a left axe kick, knocking him down. As he went to get up, I did an Laser Annihilator on him. Heihachi rose up, as I began charging my ki around my left arm. Heihachi came at me and went to strike, but I slammed my right fist into his chest, discharging my ki into him and knocking him off the stage

"Jin Kazama is the winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Congratulations Jin!" cried the announcer

I sighed and looked at Heihachi, who got up and headed back to the podium. I left the arena and was engulfed by Julia, as Asuka and Father came over

"Congratulations," whispered Julia

I let her go and turned to Heihachi

"Heihachi, what about that Forest Rejuvenation data you've got?" I called out, "I think I deserve that"

Dejected, he came over and handed me the data, before sulking away. I gave the data to Julia and watched as her eyes lit up. She looked up at me and smiled

"Thank you!"

Driven by impulse, I kissed her on the lips. We were lip-locked for about a minute, until Father cleared his throat. I broke away from Julia and looked at him

"What?"

He nodded towards the arena. There, standing in the middle of the arena, surrounded by a wolf-like spirit, was Mother. I looked at Father

"You have to fight her?"

"Why"

"Because I believe you're the only one who can free her"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	19. 19: Jin

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**JIN**

I walked up onto the arena to face Mother. Her body was covered in a dark-blue, purple slime-like clothing, except for her arms and shoulders. Her yellow eyes blazed at me, as the spirit disappeared

"Hello, Mother," I said

"I am not your mother"

"Sure you are. Don't you know who you are?"

"Don't you dare do what Kazuya tried to do: tell me I'm Jun Kazama. I can't be"

"What makes you think that? What makes you think you're not Jun Kazama. Because you are her. I know my mother"

"Shut up and fight me"

"I won't"

"Fight me!"

"I won't"

"Fight me, now!"

"No"

"Then I will make you"

I was thrown back by an unseen force and ripped up chunks of the arena. I got to my feet, as black-feathered wings unfolded from Mother's back. The wolf spirit returned and she flew at me. I ducked her punch, but got struck by her knee, which lifted me up and winded me. Before I knew it, I had been struck by five or six different moves. I was already disorientated, as Mother landed before me

"You are worse than your father"

"Don't worry, Mother, I will save you from the Devil, even it I must call upon my own evil powers, I swear I will save you"

I began to transform. Wings grew, horns sprouted, tattoos appeared, chain materialized and I felt my powers increase. The white flames on my pants turned to black, as black shin guards and spiked gauntlets appeared for the first time. I spread my wings and summoned my power. Mother was unfazed. She flew at me, but I was able to counter her strike with one of my own, kicking her in the chin and dropping her instantly. I kicked at her fallen body, but she appeared before me suddenly and kicked me back. She flew at me and swung her fist, but I ducked and stepped back, before moving in to attack. Mother blocked my punches and disappeared. I spun around, as an orb of energy slammed into my chest and threw me back. I flipped onto my feet, as Mother flew at me. I spread my wings and flew over her, before turning around and firing a laser at her, which slammed into her back and slammed her face-first into the ground. I dropped out of the air, feeling woozy, as Mother got up

"Stop doing this," I said, "Please, Mother"

"Stop calling me Mother," she growled

But the spirit was fading in and out, as if it was fighting for control over her mind. The wolf won and Mother threw another orb of energy. I dodged it, as she lifted me up with telekinesis and slammed me into the ground. I flipped onto my feet, as Mother fell upon me and slammed me back into the ground. I rolled away from her and kicked at her head, but she dodged me and punched me in the stomach. I stepped back and swung my fist. She blocked, but I jumped and brought my leg down, bouncing her into the ground. As Mother went to get up, I bent down and began to spin towards her, my lightning ki surrounding my body. Mother got up and stepped back, but I lunged towards her, throwing her through the air with an uppercut. As she sailed through the air, I fired a laser, which struck her and knocked her higher. I flew after her and slammed her into the ground, before charging energy into my right fist. Mother got up and shook her head, as I punched her and blasted her back

"Please, Mother, stop this madness"

Mother was on her knees, the wolf fading in and out. She was fighting for control again, trying to remember her past. I turned back to normal and knelt in front of her

"Come on, Mother, remember who you are. You are Jun Kazama. You have three children. Come on!"

She looked up at me, her eyes blazing gold. The wolf was fading in and out faster

"I…am…who?"

"Jun Kazama"

"Jun…Kazama…now I remember?"

"Just keep remembering. Fight against the Devil. Fight for control. Come on, I know you can do it"

"I…am…NO!"

The wolf fully materialized. I was blasted back, as Mother spread her wings and took off into the sky, leaving behind a trail of black feathers. But amongst those feathers, I spied a glowing, white feather. I felt some relief. Mother knew who she was; she just had to fight against the Devil controlling her mind

I turned to Heihachi

"You can have the Zaibatsu. I have more important things to worry about"

I got off the arena and joined Father, Asuka and Julia

"Come on, let's go," I said, "We've got some work to do"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**There we go, that's the end of the story. Path of Mortal Kombat will return either later this week or next week, where nearly character in this story, including Jun, will return alongside the Mortal Kombat: Deception characters. Until then, see you later :)**


End file.
